Summer Vacation
by Platinum Angel1
Summary: Fujin and Seifer are sent to Balamb beach..........


Summer Vacation:  
  
The sun, how I loathe it's luminescence. It's happy glow in the pale blue sky. It's rays reflect off the white sand of Balamb beach and harshly abuses my pale skin, like a thousand mirrors reflecting waves of light down to this exact spot. Why did I come here again? Oh yes, Cid thought Seifer and I needed a vacation from our grueling missions. "You've been slipping lately, and minor mistakes can lead to massive." No doubt he's right, but Balamb beach? Does he want to sun-bake me?  
  
I look out across the rolling waves, foam washing up against my feet. I must admit, the combination of the sea breeze and the white capped waves does send a sense of comfort and tranquility over me, feelings I am well due. I really haven't had a rest since Ultimeca was defeated. Seifer, Rajin and I enrolled in Garden as soon as possible, and they accepted us with open arms. Funny how people who brought you to your lowest level, to your downfall, were right there waiting to pick you back up on your feet, no questions asked. They even trust us with Garden's most important and classified information and missions, which is what we have been up to our elbows in ever since we've been SeeD's.  
  
I look back out to the ocean and see him, his back towards me. Clad in his orange Hawaiian print swim trunks that he thought would "attract all the ladies." Too bad no one else is around but us. He olds his arms out at his sides, like he's pretending to have wings, and falls backwards, submersing himself in the clear waters.  
  
I smile slightly; at least one of us is having fun. Probably the one who needs it most, he's seemed stressed lately. Ever since Rajin transferred to Trabia to be closer to his fiancée Emily, and it's been just the two of us together, he seems distant. Loud exasperated sighs and moments of deep thought that not even the voice of the sorceress could wake him from are a common thing now. Maybe he finds it too awkward being around me, a person who watches his every move like a hawk. I guess that would put me on edge too.  
  
He stands from the water and ruffles his hair, trying to brush away droplets of the cool liquid. He turns to me and smiles, the trademark Seifer Almasy smirk. The smile that captures every damsels heart, even this one's. I am no ordinary girl, and one would think I could resist his sick charm. But no, although I am strong, my heart is weak. I fell in love with him the first time I saw that smile, years ago when we first met. He hooked me and reeled me in like a fish, but he is oblivious to it, and always will be.  
  
He walks closer, every muscle in his body moving, rolling like the waves he is walking in from. He inches closer and crouches down at my feet, still smirking.  
  
"Aren't you gonna get in yet? We've been out here all day and you haven't moved from this spot." The smile disappears, and his voice has a slight whining tone in it. He's just like a puppy sometimes, whimpering until he gets his way. Well this is one that he will not guilt me into.  
  
"NEGATIVE. SUN, REFLECT. BURN" I voice my strong disapproval, and shake my platinum covered head.  
  
"You won't burn Fujin! You've already put a vat of sunscreen on!"  
  
A rough callused hand grabs my foot and tugs gently. Why won't you leave me be, I'm perfectly content here under my umbrella.  
  
"NO" I state again, and pick up a nearby Occult Fan, but he is persistent as ever.  
  
"Please Fujin!" He whines. Shouldn't we have grown out of that by now? I decide not to answer him, and pretend to read, after all, how can I possibly concentrate with him so close to me.  
  
"Fuu! Please!" I will not answer him, and he finally lets go of my foot.  
  
"HA! I WIN!" I knew he'd give up shortly.  
  
But suddenly, I hear a light splashing sound, and I am quickly drenched by salty seawater. I look up from over my magazine and glare at the figure before me. He is laughing with his green eyes focused on me, waiting for retaliation.  
  
I recognize that gaze. Those childish eyes I thought were long gone. I haven't seen such eyes since we were little, playing on the beaches. When nothing but my friends and I existed in our little world. Those eyes of childish innocence, I'm slightly dazed by them. Does he want me to play? I gain my composure and jump at him trying to push him into the cool depths. But he catches my frail body and picks me up, carrying me out further into the ocean. I laugh as well, and try to break free from my captors grasp.  
  
" I think I'm gonna throw you in Fuu, it's only fair. I was promised a fun vacation, and Hyne dammit, I'm gonna have one!"  
  
"Seifer don't!" I try to sound serious, but a giggly girlie laugh escapes my lips, and he knows I want to play along with him.  
  
I struggle some more and throw him off balance. We both fall down, but luckily on a barley water-covered sand bar. But I still can't get free. He pushed my back against the sand and puts a knee on either side of my body, and pins my wrists above my head. We both laugh harder, and he looks down at me, and in his smart-ass Almasy tone he speaks.  
  
"So.who has won Fuu?" Our laughter grows to silence, and we freeze for what feels like an eternity. That childish look is gone now, and I realize I am staring into the eyes of Seifer Almasy the man. The only man I've ever loved. His face gets a nervous look on it, and draws closer to my own, which makes my heart pound like a drum. What is happening? What is he thinking? He's not supposed to do this, why would he want me? But the millions of questions fade away to the back of my mind, as I feel his lips hovering above my own hesitantly. His steady breathing sends tingles down my spine.  
  
He releases my wrists, and brings a trembling hand down to my head. Ashen fingers entwine with platinum strands of hair. He lifts my head just a few centimeters, and his lips touch mine, only briefly, maybe not even a second. I didn't have time to kiss him back. But I can still feel his rhythmic breathing against my face, and yet again his lips come to mine, slowly and sweetly, with all the gentleness in the world. I move one of my free hands to his neck, and the other to touch his shoulder, trying to keep him with me longer, but he shows no signs of parting again. And there we stay, until the tide starts to roll in, thousands of kisses and touches later.  
  
Seifer smiles at me, his emerald eyes focusing on my own crimson. He touches my face briefly, running two fingers over my cheek, and then over my lips. I feel as though I am dreaming, like nothing this good could ever happen to me. He stands, and pulls me to my feet as well. He kisses my temple lightly, and we walk hand in hand back towards our cottage, through the rolling waves, and the glow of the orange sky.  
  
THE END  
  
************************************************************* A/N: Not really much of an ending huh?? I got sort of side tracked and lost my muse. Maybe I will fix it one day, maybe there will even be another chapter from Seifer's POV. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this! And those of you who are wondering about my "Ancient Romance" fic, DON'T WORRY! I will write more for it, I like the ideas that I have for it; I just have to sort them all out! I will try for another chapter soon!  
  
~*PA*~ 


End file.
